die dunkle seite des sirius black
by Bambina-chan
Summary: Sirius Black hat keine Wahl...und bereut es dennoch nicht.


Titel: Die Dunkle Seite des Sirius Black

Parings: Sirius Black + Tom Marvolo Riddle

(Lord Voldemort)

Sirius Black´s Sicht:

Wir befinden uns im siebenten und letzten Jahr, eines Marauders. Ich heiße Sirius Black, trotz meiner Wahl vor sechs Jahren wählte ich, ein Schwarzhaariger, gut gebauter Junge aus einer Schwarzmagischen Familie, das Hause Gryffindor.

Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher ob das was ich damals annahm, auch heute noch der Wahrheit entspricht. James und Remus folgen Dumbledore blind egal was er sagt, egal was er macht sie sind blind für das was er vorhat, haben schon lange keine eigene Meinung mehr. Das macht mich sehr traurig.

Ich habe ganz vergessen Peter zu erwähnen, nun ja er ist glaube ich kein weißer Magier mehr, ich hab ihn gesehen wie er mit Malfoy tuschelte, er wird wohl in die Reihen, von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen übergelaufen sein, dass sagt mir mein Hundeverstand, und dieser hat mich noch nie im Stich gelassen.

Es war gerade einmal die erste Nacht wieder im Schloss, dass Abendessen war schon längst vorbei und ich schlich wie ein Dieb durch die Gänge.

Dann auf einmal vernahm ich Professor McGonegalls keifende Stimme, ich kannte sie genau, denn so schrie die Lehrerin immer herum wenn die Marauders etwas angestellt hatte und erwischt wurde, dementsprechend musste etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein. Lautlos schlich ich mich unter meinem Tarnzauber näher an das offene Verwandlungsklassenzimmer heran. Dort fand ich wie erwartet Professor McGonegall und wie auch anders unseren Direktor, Albus Dumbledore, scheinheilig wie eh und je aber jetzt im Moment war sein Gesicht eiskalt und Wut verzehrt, er schrie durch das komplette Zimmer.

„Minerva du wirst dem Potter-Bengel nichts verraten hörst du! Er wird das Schlammblut heiraten, und damit basta! Ich will sehen wie diese verdammte Sippe den Bach herunter geht! Kommst du mir in den Weg dann werde ich dafür Sorgen das du es nie wieder sein kannst!_**"**_, zeterte der Alte Mann die Lehrerin an die daraufhin hochrot im Gesicht wurde.

„Albus du bist schon lange nicht mehr der Mann dem ich in den Orden gefolgt bin! Du bist ja großenwahnsinnig! Wie kannst du Potters Leben dermaßen zerstören wollen, weil er reich ist? Weil er Macht hat? Weil er jünger ist als du, und dir deinen Rang irgendwann ablaufen könnte wenn du älter geworden bist? ", und damit traf die Frau des Pudels Kern.

Der Direktor starrte sie mit eiskalten blauen Augen an und schleuderte diese dann gegen die Wand, niemand sollte es wagen ihn je zu beleidigen, gerade dann wenn diese alte Schachtel auch noch Recht hatte.

„Liebste Minerva ich habe mich nie so gezeigt wie ich wirklich bin, es wäre mir sonst niemand gefolgt, oder? Wenn ich Voldemort loswerden will brauch ich das Balg dieses Versagers gepaart mit dem Blut des Schlammblutes, so sagt es jedenfalls Sybille voraus. Ich glaube daran also werde ich alles tun damit sie wahr wird! Und niemand wird mich aufhalten! ", er lachte auf als Minerva vergeblich versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Ich schreckte zurück als ich das Lachen hörte und stolperte wieder in den Gang hinein, dabei beachtete ich die Statue des Einäugigen Zauberers nicht die in der Nische stand und warf sie um, es klang als würde eine Bombe explodieren, auch sein Tarnzauber löste sich in dem Moment auf.

Dumbledore drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah in meine dunkelblauen Augen, bevor ich floh und ihn mit der Verwandlungslehrerin zurückließ.

„Dich kriege ich auch noch Black, auch du räudiger Köter wirst mir nicht entkommen! DU wirst mir meinen Plan nicht kaputtmachen! ", zischte er dem flüchtenden Schüler hinterher, dieser hatte diese Worte noch vernommen und hatte nun Angst.

Angst, dass der andere sie umringen würde, aber es sollte viel, sehr viel schlimmer werden.

Ich bekam mit der Zeit mit, wie der Alte Direktor anfing meine Person zu untergraben, er bewertete meine Arbeiten soweit er Einfluss darauf hatte schlecht, schädigte meinen Ruf so das sich James Potter bald von mir abwandte.

Doch der Werwolf, Remus Lupin, glaubte nicht an die Sachen die Albus ihm vorwarf die er getan haben sollte, dazu kannte er mich als einen Black besser als jeden anderen. Er wusste dass ich, Sirius Black, mich abgewandt hatte, nie wieder würde er diesem Mann folgen, doch noch war mein Leben in Gefahr, er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen, nach dem was er belauscht hatte.

Und der Tag nahte an dem der Schulleiter zuschlagen würde, es waren nach knapp zwei Monate bis er endlich sein Abschlusszeugnis in den Händen halten sollte, falls er das noch erleben sollte. Sie hatten jetzt Zaubertränke und ihre Lehrerin war mal wieder viel zu spät dran also schlenderte ich noch durch den Gang, ich spürte die Gefahr regelrecht in Nacken und versuchte dem Mann zu entkommen doch dieser war geschickt und lockte ihn in eine Unausweichliche Sackgasse.

„ Nun siehst du Black, ich schwor dir, dass ich dich kriege! Nun wirst du für deine Neugier sterben! Avada Kedav…", fast hatte er den Todesfluch ausgesprochen doch es erklang eine ziemliche eiskalte Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Aber, aber Dumbledore seit wann bringen wir denn die eigenen Leute um! ", der Direktor drehte sich um und stand einem Malfoy gegenüber.

„Abraxas Malfoy was für ein Vergnügen, wie sehr ich euch Todesser doch hasse, aber meinetwegen dann wird unser kleiner Verräter eben ein wirklicher Verräter! Nimm den Jungen und verschwinde, bevor ich euch beide töte!", zischte er die beiden an und drehte sich auf den Absatz herum, er hasste es wenn einer seiner Pläne nicht funktionierte und da der Black noch lebte, war er bescheitert.

„Als ob du das je tun könntest, mit dem Schutz des Meisters den ich besitze!", schnarrte er den anderen an, als dieser an ihm vorbei ging.

Dass er ihn nicht leiden konnte war ja klar aber das er ihn so hasste das war Sirius fast schon unheimlich. Irgendwie fand ich mich hier fehl am Platz, deswegen konnte ich mich auch nicht rühren als der Malfoy mich so plötzlich ansprach.

„Black verdammt noch mal, komm zu dir! Ich meine ich könnte auch den Alten Sack zurückrufen und er kann beenden was er angefangen hat. ", damit holte Abraxas mich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Heißt das, Sie wollen mich nicht umbringen?", fragte ich etwas erstaunt er glaubte nicht was der andere ihm da versuchte zu sagen.

„Sagen wir es so, ich hatte es nicht vor nein. Davon mal abgesehen, dass du mit mir verwandt bist, hast du nur noch den Vorteil beim Lord dass deine Familie schwarzmagisch ist. Ich denke, dass es keine Schwierigkeiten geben wird dich unter den Schutz des Lord zu stellen!", erwidert Abraxas ihm unkompliziert.

„Ähm Schutz des Lords? Ich soll Todesser werden?", fragte ich ziemlich durcheinander, im Moment schwirrte alles in meinem Kopf herum, ich schien nicht zu verstehen dass der Malfoy wirklich die Absicht hatte, ihn zu einem Todesser zu machen.

„Was denkst du den kleiner? Das der Lord dich schützt wenn du keiner der seinen bist? Du wirst ja leider dieses Schuljahr als Gryffindor beenden und wenn du ein Todesser wirst dann überlebst du es auch. Ich denke nämlich das der Alte es noch nicht ganz aufgeben hat dich beseitigen zu wollen.", erwiderte der älteste Malfoy etwas gelangweilt, das diese Jugendlichen aber auch nichts von Politik verstanden.

„Ohh man entweder ist das hier ein Traum, oder ich werde gerade wirklich dazu überredet Todesser zu werden….", murmelte ich leise vor mich hin.

„Scheinst ja einen schönen Schock wegzuhaben. Ich denke ich nehme dich gleich mit damit du dich beim Lord vorstellen kannst. Ich hoffe für dich, das er nicht gerade in Mörderlaune ist.", sagte Malfoy als letztes bevor er zu mir herüber kam und mich sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Gewirr von Gängen nach draußen führte, außerhalb der Appariergrenze verschwand er mit mir.

Für mich war das dermaßen surreal das ich immer noch daran glaubte dass der andere mich verarschen wollte, sozusagen spielten sie ihm einen Streich so glaubte er jedenfalls. Sie kamen in einer Halle an aber mir wurde auf einmal schwindelig und alles wurde schwarz, Abraxas sah das gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Er fing den Körper des siebzehnjährigen auf und grinste den dieser Gryffindor war nicht gerade unattraktiv, aber er wagte es nicht sich diesen jungen Mann zu nehmen, wenn sein Lord den ihn haben wollte und er nicht mehr unschuldig sein würde, dann war er so gut wie tot. Und er hing an seinem Leben. Also brachte er ihn auf eines der Zimmer die einen Gewissen Magieschutz hatten.

Wer wusste welcher dieser Arschkriecher gerade rumschlich! Diese…diese…diese Verräter wurde den Jungen vergewaltigen nur weil sie ihren Spaß haben wollte, und das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Er legte mich vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab und drehte sich um, verließ das Zimmer, kaum wurde die Tür geschlossen wurden die Banne aktiviert die unliebsame Besucher fernhielten.

Abraxas Malfoy machte sich währenddessen auf den Weg zu Tom, schließlich musste er ihm erklären warum er einen Gryffindor hier eingeladen hatte, in das Herzstück der Todesser, in ihre Hochburg.

Er klopfte an die Bürotür und sah dort schon diesem Miesen Schleimer sitzen, nie würde er Tom dermaßen beleidigen schließlich war er sein Meister und Freund.

„Ah Abraxas schön das du gerade da bist, mein Diener berichtete mir gerade das du mich hintergehen willst…", es klang eiskalt den auch einen Ansatz des Verrats war schon einen Punkt zuviel.

„ Nie würde ich das tun, bei meiner Ehre als Malfoy! Es mag sein das ich heute etwas sehr ungewöhnliches Getan habe aber das werde ich jetzt erklären! Ich war ja in Hogwarts wie ihr wisst, weil ich meinen Sohn, Lucius besucht habe. Dort sah ich zufällig wie Dumbledore versuchte den ältesten Black umzubringen. Ich schritt ein weil er ja mit mir verwandt ist. Ich überredete ihn Todesser zu werden und für die Dunklen Künste empfänglich zu werden. Nun alles was er benötigt ist euren Schutz da er ja nun leider ein Gryffindor ist und ich befürchte dass der Alte es immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat ihn unbedingt umbringen zu wollen. Ich glaube nicht das, dass irgendetwas mit Verrat zu tun hat!", den letzten Satz knurrte der Malfoy in Richtung des anderen Todessers, der dadurch deutlich kleiner wurde.

Er missgönnte seiner Familie diesen hohen Stand beim Dunklen Lord da sie auch zum engsten Kreis des Meisters zählten und er nicht. „Du hast Recht. Das klingt eher nach einem guten Fang! Bring mich zu ihm!", verlangte der junge Voldemort der seit einem Ritual noch immer wie Mitte Dreißig aussah, obwohl er schon bei weitem älter war. „Natürlich My Lord.", Abraxas führte den Dunklen Lord durch ihre Trotzburg und blieb vor einem Zimmer stehen. „Hier ist es.", er verbeugte sich und entfernte sich dann von der Tür. Ahhh der Malfoy hatte Sinn für Anstand und Moral…Tom grinsten und betrat das Zimmer des Schülers, vielleicht ahnte sein Getreuer was er vorhatte, das er den Jungen testen würde. Auf seine ganz spezielle Art und weise.

Er sah den schlafenden Schüler gierig an und setzte sich an die Bettkante, strich mit seiner Hand durch die leicht lockigen Haare des Blacks. Dieser regte sich unter der Berührung und öffnete zaghafte die Augen. „Wer sind sie?", nuschelte er erstaunt und rutschte ein wenig von dem Fremden Mann weg.

„Was denkst du den wer ich bin, kleiner?", seine Stimme war Dunkel, rau und männlich etwas das Sirius zusammenzucken ließ.

„Der dunkle Lord?", hauchte Black und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Richtig…und nun werde ich dich testen ob du meiner würdig bist. Ein Todesser werden kannst und vielleicht noch viel mehr…", es war ein Versprechen das Sirius noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

„Was für ein Test? Ich muss doch niemanden umbringen oder?", Sirius war nervös und das sah man ihn auch an.

„Nein, es ist viel einfacher…kleiner, du musst nur tun was ich dir sage, mehr nicht. Denkst du das du das schaffst?", Toms Züge verrieten das, dass böse enden würde, und doch hatte Sirius keine Wahl, und er liebte es natürlich mit dem Feuer zu spielen. „Ich denke schon.", Sirius setzte sich auf und sah Tom musternd an, abwartend was er verlangen würde. „Komm zu mir…setz dich auf meinen Schoss.", dirigierte Tom ihn als erstes.

„Das hast du vor? Was bringt es dir wenn ich…mir dir schlafe? Was erfährst du dadurch?", und doch tat Sirius was der deutlich ältere von ihm verlangte, setzte sich, nicht ohne ein paar anheizende Bewegungen, auf den Schoss des dunklen Lords. „So weiß ich wie gehorsam du bist. Und so…sitzen wir im gleichen Boot solltest du mich vielleicht einmal verraten, jeder Auror wird es in deinen Erinnerungen sehen…", zischelte Riddle verführerisch und folgte Sirius tun bis er das leichte Gewicht des Schülers auf seinem schoss spürte.

„Nun geht es erst richtig los…", er beugte sich vor, erhaschte Sirius Lippen und küsste diese verlangend und dominant. „Außerdem...steh ich einfach unschuldige Jungs wie dich…glaub mir jeder Todesser in deinem Alter lag schon mit mir im Bett, das ist mein Privileg.", leicht verbiss sich Voldemort in das Ohrläppchen des jüngeren lies sich nach vorne sinken so das Sirius unter ihm lag. Zwei kleine Zauber reichten aus damit er nackt unter ihm lag, ein weiterer das auch seine Sachen einfach verschwanden.

„Fangen wir mit deinem Test an…", sachte zog r Sirius im Nacken zu sich herauf, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz bevor er eine weitere Anweisung gab. „Ich weiß du bist noch unschuldig aber vielleicht…hast du dennoch das eine oder andere Mädchen beglückt. Mit deiner Zunge. Und nun…wirst du mir einen kleinen Blow Job verpassen. Denk einfach daran das du das hart leckst was dir danach Lust bereiten wird, was dich zum schreien bringen wird….", diese Worte sind sanft aber mit Erregung versetzt, so das sich Sirius feine Härchen aufstellten, als er wohl daran dachte was Tom mit ihm tun konnte wenn er wollte.

„Ich soll…dir einen blasen?", Sirius benutzte die Worte der Jugend, und doch erfasste er was Tom von ihm wollte. „Erst einmal ja, später natürlich mehr..", das lächeln auf Toms Lippen verhieß einen langen Tag, voller Lust und Geilheit. Sirius schnurrte leise als er sich vorbeugte und langsam über den Bauch nach unten leckte. Die leichte Schambehaarung war nicht störend, eher unterstrich sie Toms Männlichkeit seine Dominanz. Tom zischte leise erregt auf und zog den Bauch automatisch ein, weil es ihm eine Gänsehaut verpasste.

„So ist es gut…nur weiter so…", lobte Tom ihn und strich ihm durch die Haare, kraulte seinen Nacken, war ungewohnt sanft. Wer so willig ist sollte auch belohnt werde, und Sirius war eben gerade ein sehr braver Black Erbe. Sirius Lippen glitten tiefer, ertasteten die halbharte Erregung seines zukünftigen Herrn. Schnell fand seine freche Zunge den Weg am Schaft entlang bis zur rosigen Eichel, die leicht feucht schimmerte. „Gott, niemand würde dir abnehmen dass du noch Jungfrau bist!", keuchte Tom und drängte ihn mit der hand in seinen haaren bald enger an sich. Er erwartete keine Antwort, er wusste das die Jugend von heute schon früh erste Erfahrungen sammelte die nicht immer etwas mit Sex zu tun hatten.

Sirius nahm ihn ganz in den Mund, lutschte gierig an dem erstarkten Schwanz und benutzte vor allem seine Zähne um Tom einen erregten Schauer nach dem anderen durch den Körper. Bald würde es zu spät sein, deswegen zog er jetzt die Bremse. „Das genügt…nächste Stufe…heute ist mein guter Tag deswegen darfst du dir aussuchen in welcher Stellung du deine Unschuld verlierst…jede hat ihre Vor- und Nachteile…", schnurrte er leise und küsste Sirius verlangend. „Ob das nett ist? Ich hab keine Erfahrung…aber ich will dich ansehen wenn wir es treiben…deswegen will ich auf dem Rücken liegen, ungefähr so..", Sirius legte sich auf den Rücken, drückte den Rücken durch, spreizte die Beine und hielt seine Arme nach oben als seien sie gefesselt.

„Ich finde das ziemlich nett von mir. Und wie ich sehe macht es dich geil, wenn ich dich nun ans Bett fessele bevor es losgeht...", sie rangelten ein bisschen miteinander bis Tom die Oberhand hatte, und Sirius mit Lederbändern ans Metallgestell des Bettes fixierte.

„Dich macht das an Sirius…interessant zu wissen.", wieder eroberte die Lippen des anderen und drängte sich erst zwischen die willigen Schenkel bevor er sich auf den jüngeren schob, so das sich ihre Erregungen berührten. Beide stöhnten auf, was aber durch den Kuss sehr gedämpft wurde. Eine Hand glitt zwischen ihre erhitzten Leiber, liebkoste erst kurz den jungen Schwanz vor sich bevor er tiefer glitt, und die strammen Pobacken auseinander drückte, um an den versteckt liegenden Anus zu gelangen…Dieser Eingang würde heute Entjungfert werden…ein Finger drückte sich gegen den Muskel der sich augenblicklich verkrampfte, aber das war für eine Jungfrau normal. „Entspann dich..", sachte rieb sein Becken an dem des ältesten Blacks während er den Finger sehr viel tiefer schob. „Du bist so herrlich eng…", stöhnte Tom ihn ins Ohr.

Sirius wusste nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand, seine Hormone, und Emotionen liefen Amok, sein Schwanz war eingeklemmt zwischen ihm und Tom, während dieser ihn weitete ihn regelrecht fingerte. Während sie sich erneut küssten und züngelte, schob Tom gleich noch zwei Finger in ihn, zusätzlich zum ersten. Nun war es einfacher mit den Fingern in Sirius zu spreizen und das alles zu genießen.

„Nun geht es los…JETZT spürst du das richtig geile…", langsam drückte er Sirius Schenkel soweit auseinander wie es ging, und kniete sich zwischen dem sich präsentierenden Arsch. Seine Erregung war so hart, das es leicht war, ihn an dem zuckenden Muskel anzusetzen und mit einem harten Stoß in seinen Neuling einzudringen.

„Bei Slytherin…", Tom kniff die Augen zusammen, der Black war so eng, das Toms Erregung in Sirius schon verdächtig zuckte.

„Tom..", Sirius krallte sich in die Fesselung, weil es wehtat aber auch ein kleiner Funken lust dabei war, der darauf wartete richtig entfacht zu werden!

„Du wirst es genießen…", in diesen Worten floss auch ein Bruchteil von Magie mit, damit sich Sirius wirklich entspannte, und das tat er wirklich.

Tom konnte nun ungehindert in den jungen Körper stoßen, das zittern genießen und den Schüler endlich zum Mann zu machen, zu SEINEM Mann, einen Todesser…und seinen persönlichen kleinen Liebhaber…da war er sich sicher…

Sirius krümmte sich unter ihm, war nahe dran seinen ersten Orgasmus durch Sex zu bekommen. „Komm für mich Sirius…zeig mir wie geil du das findest…wie sehr du deinen Herrn liebst…", säuselte der Dunkle Lord während er sich ein letztes Mal tief in Sirius presste. Das war der Augenblick als Sirius aufschrie und sich so hart um ihn zusammenzuckte, ihn zwang tief in ihm zu kommen, bis zum letzten Tropfen abmelkte…

„Du bist so heiss…und du wirst bei mir bleiben…den rest deines leben…", traf Lord Voldemort seine Entscheidung.


End file.
